Stig Rifle
(through 2015 Top Event Weapons) • Tier 2 of Week 4 in the Road to Glory 2016 • (through Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 7 of Week 1 of Road to Glory 2018 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 46 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Assault Weapon}} stig2.png|Stig Rifle Equipped (Front View) Realsestate.jpeg|Stig Rifle Equipped (Back View) IMG_4681.PNG|The reload animation of the weapon. Stig Rifle in Menu..jpg|Stig Rifle in Menu. Screenshot 20161006-064904-1-.png|Stig rifles skin ready to be claimed The Stig Rifle is an Assault Weapon that was added in the Halloween Haunt Update. Strategy Run And Gun: The Agility of this Weapon is quite high, so it is a good idea to stay on the run. Since the travel speed of the weapon's bullets is a bit slow, some of your shots might miss the target but the weapon still deals a lot of damage in a short amount of time. It drains the enemies Health all the way down in a couple of seconds. For this strategy its the best to use 14% Agility and 10% Health Equipment or 7% Agility, 10% Health, and 10% Accuracy. Ambush: This strategy is very simple, hide behind corners, 90 degree turns, walls etc. and wait for your opponents to get closer and as soon as they get in your range, take them out by surprise. Always use Spotter when using this strategy. Start shooting when your crosshairs turn red. For this strategy its the best to use 7% Agility, 10% Health and 10% Accuracy Equipment. Appearance By appearance, the Stig Rifle is highly based on the STG 44 Assault Rifle. Most of the gun is silver and the handle is brown. It has 2 magazine clips which are stuck together using a black tape. Weapon Analysis Advantages * High RoF. * High damage per bullet. * Good Range and Accuracy. * Its stats can be increased using various Armors. Disadvantages * Damage drops off significantly at long range. * Cadet Vest reduces its damage by 20% while the Veteran Scar reduces the damage by 10%. Trivia *Probably based on the German selective-fire rifle Sturmgewehr 44 (Literally meaning "Storm/Assault Rifle of 1944") *It may be the name's origin, as "Stig" may be an extended version or a reference of/to the acronym "StG". *Unlike its teaser, the Stig Rifle doesn't actually cause its target's head to explode, nor does it have any noticeable headshot damage increase compared to other assault rifles. *The Stig Rifle fires at 7.6 rounds per second. *The Stig Rifle appears to have an extra clip strapped on to the active clip, however, it is unknown if this boosts the ammo capacity. **Thus, its the only weapon in the game to have a "Dual"/taped magazine strapped on it! **In reality, however, this would not increase the ammunition capacity but would make reloading easier and faster. This style of magazine is also known as "Jungle-style". *If the player looks at another player with the Stig Rifle, the player not holding the Stig Rifle may see the player holding the gun with an invisible grip. Category:Event Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons